Notice Me, Dammit!
by MoonGoddessPhoebe
Summary: Finally finished! Sam x Reggie.
1. Fractions and Fights

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own any of the Rocket power characters.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reggie was looking down at the fractions homework in front of her. She was having a very hard time concentrating, since her mind was on other things. She had almost eaten the end off her pencil when the door bell rang. She peeked out the window and saw Sam with his rollarblades on waiting. She ran down the stairs really fast and answered the door, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Hey Reg! I was thinking that you and Otto might want to play some hockey. Twisters just getting ready."   
  
Otto replied from behind. "Awesome!" And before Reggie even realised he was there, he had ran right out the door.   
  
"So, how about it?" Sam asked Reggie again. Of course Reggie wanted nothing more than to go with him, but there was still the stupid fractions homework for school, but she didn't want to tell him that!  
  
"I'll get my skates," she said, excitedly.  
  
"Hold it there Rocket Girl! Have you finished your homework, yet?" Ray asked her.   
  
Reggie replied nervously. "Of course, thats why Im going out."  
  
"You may be a very good skater, but you're an awful liar. Now go upstairs and finish your fractions homework."  
  
Reggie was so embarassed, she could sense Sam staring at her from the doorway, probably thinking she was so dumb right now. She could have killed Ray for bringing it up.  
  
"Fractions? If you needed some help, all you had to do is ask. I could help you if you want me to." Sam took off his hockey mask and safety pads.  
  
Reggie changed her mind about about having a black hole swallow her up right then. Instead of going skating, she would get to be alone with Sam. "Okay, come up to my room then, I'll be right there." She ran into the bathroom before Sam or Ray could see she was blushing. She looked into the mirror. "Come on Reg, your acting like a idiot! A shooby even! It's just Sam, you see him everyday."  
  
When she went to her room, Sam was already there, ready to help. She was glad they could spend some time together without an audience. He managed to help her do the sums, which she could have done anyway if she hadn't been thinking about him so much.   
  
"Thanks for all your help" she said smiling at him. Now will you help me by telling me that the feeling is mutual and that my crush isn't making me look half as pathetic as the girls on TV, she thought.  
  
"That's okay." He picked up Reggies yellow notebook. "You have any new ideas for the zine yet."  
  
Reggie panicked as she saw him flipping through the pages. Not wanting him to see the page of random drawings she had done, she snatched it quickley from his hands and threw it over to the other side of the room.  
  
"Sorry, it's a surprise! Can't let you see." She said quickley, preying that Ray wasn't right when he called her a horrible liar.   
  
"Come on, Reg. You can trust me with anything. Even your biggest secret, I won't tell."   
  
So smart and yet so naive, Reggie thought. "I know I can, but not with this, you're going to have to wait."  
  
"Not if I get your notebook." Sam ran to the other side of the room and grabbed it.   
  
Reggie tried to grab at it, and ended up falling, tripping Sam who dropped the notebook. She snatched it up, feeling really annoyed. "I can trust you with anything huh? Do you know how to respect people's privacy."  
  
"I'm sorry," Sam said at the hint of anger in Reggies voice. "I'm just curious."  
  
"Well, I'm curious to know when you're leaving. I don't like to be around people I can't trust." Reggie blurted out but really wish she hadn't.   
  
"Fine, Im going, remind me never to help you with anything again because I don't like being around people who can't take a joke." Sam shut the door behind him. Leaving Reggie clutching her notebook.  
  
"I can't believe it. I actually yelled at him. Good one, Reg you idiot! Then again, I couldn't have let him find out my secret this way. He'd never like me. Im just a really good friend, atleast I was...."  
  
Sam was lying on the top bunk of his bed. The thing he did when he was really depressed. He and Reggie had never fought before. The truth was, Sam had liked her for ages. Ever since she helped him off the pavement for the first time. Sam remembered thinking that hers was the only hand he wanted to hold. Even after he was up, he didn't want to let go.   
  
"Well, she has made it pretty clear that the feeling isn't mutual. I guess I'm going to have to move on. It wouldn't have worked anyway. Otto would never let me live it down if he knew I liked his sister...."  
  
At the same time both Reggie and Sam made up their minds and said it out loud. "Nobody will ever know because I'm not telling anyone, EVER!"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 2 will be up soon. Hope it's alright to start with. 


	2. The Ice Queen Routine

Disclaimer on the first page.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I didn't think you and Sammy would have a fight over something so small. I remember when I fought with one of my best friends..."   
  
Ray was explaining to Reggie that not talking to Sam was a really stupid idea, but Reggie wasn't in the mood for one of Raymundos flashbacks. She was really stuck on what to do. She didn't want to apologise, because he was the one that tried to read her notebook.   
  
"I have to go work on some stuff upstairs." Reggie ran up to her room and paced the floor.   
  
Otto knocked on the door soon after, but Reggie was too deep in thought to hear him. He let himself in.  
  
"Geez! There's a little thing called knocking, Otto!" Reggie snapped.  
  
"I just came up to give you this. Squid wanted you to have it, some ideas for the zine or something. We're going to Madtown, you coming?"   
  
Behind him, Reggie could see Sammy and Twister waiting, though it seemed Sammy was trying to keep out of her sight.  
  
"Well thanks for that. I might join you later and tell your friend that if he has something for me, to hand it to me himself." She slammed the door in Otto's face.  
  
"Man, whats up with her. Is it that time of the month?" Otto asked.  
  
"Well, let's go anyway. She's made it clear she doesn't want to come."   
  
"What's up Squid? You and her fighting or something?" Otto asked.  
  
"No! Now let's get going!" Before either of the boys could reply he was out the door.  
  
Reggie was in her room, reading the apology letter that Sam had wrote to her.  
  
"I'm really sorry about last night. Hopefully we won't be avoiding each other for long. Because that would make things really awkward as we have never fought before. Squid."  
  
Reggie was glad that Sam apologised, but she didn't want to let him know she forgave him. She remembered the saying Treat em mean, keep em keen, figuring that it might just be a good way to go about her situation.  
  
"Say hello to the ice queen!" Reggie cried out. "If I just ignore him, then he'll be doubling his efforts and after this fight, he'll really want to see me, which makes it even better." After that, she pulled on her skates to catch up with the guys.  
  
She could see all three of them clearly. Otto showing off on the half pipe, Sam trying his best at grinding and Twister getting it all on tape. Reggie saw Sam fall over, her first instinct being to run and help him up like she always did, but she talked herself out of it and turned around to get a large order of fries from the Shore Shack.  
  
"Man that was awesome! Reggie, you had to see it, Squid actually made a grind!" Otto exclaimed.  
  
"And I got it all on Twister vision!"  
  
Reggie appeared to seem more intrested in her fries and mumbled a response. She felt kind of guilty and wanted nothing more than to say how cool she thought it was. No, I am the Ice Queen, make him come to me, Reggie kept repeating to herself, not even looking at her brother or her friends.  
  
"Reggie, are you even listening? I said-" Twister started, but Reggie interupted.  
  
"I heard you, Maurice." Reggie said bluntly, knowing that it really bugged Twister when anyone, especially his friends, called him that.  
  
"Whatever. Im going to get some munchies." Otto dragged Twister along with him to stop a grudge match over his real name following.  
  
Sam came nervously up to Reggies side. "Umm...mind if I sit down?" she didnt reply, so he made another attempt at conversation. "So, did you read the note I gave you?"  
  
"Maybe." Reggie answered.  
  
"Well, as you heard, I did my first perfect grind. Want me to show you? I mean, I don't know if I can do it again, but I can try." Sam was so desperate to get her talking. It was killing him that he had no idea what she was thinking.  
  
"Oh look, Im out of french fries and I have to work on the zine. Bye Sammy." Reggie skated off. She looked back and saw Sam watch her from the table. Knowing that her plan was working and that she would soon know how important she was to Sam.  
  
Sam lay back on his top bunk again, dreading school the next day. He kept wondering what he had to do to make Reggie feel like he did, or atleast friendship. Why was she being so cold today? He thought, after all it was her advice that he keep trying until he got it right.   
  
"What if she really feels she can't trust me?" Sam pondered, until he went to sleep.  
  
In the Rocket house, Reggie couldn't sleep. She wondered if being an Ice Queen was perhaps being a little too harsh. It was only her first day after all. After awhile, she decided to continue the routine for a week, to see how it would go.  
  
In school the next day, Sam couldn't look Reggie in the eye. Reggie was brushing him off if not ignoring him. Sam, as Reggie had predicted been trying to talk to her more and figure out what exactely she was thinking.   
  
Thursday finally came, and Sam was really sick of being brushed off. Halfway through his poetry homework, he decided to go to Reggies and see why she wouldn't talk to him.  
  
Nervously waiting at the door, Otto answered. "Hey Squid, I can't go skating now, I have to finish the project me and Twist are doing for class."  
  
"That's okay, I actually wanted to see Reggie. Is she home?"   
  
"I knew it! You guys did have a fight. What about?"  
  
Reggie was upstairs listening to them talking. "I can't believe it, it's working." She walked down the stairs as though she couldn't care less who was at the door, but went outside with Sam to talk on the porch.  
  
"I want to know why we haven't been talking all week." Sam started. "I know you were upset, but this whole thing is stupid."  
  
"What's the matter Sam, do you miss me?" Reggie asked.  
  
Sam blushed, so glad she didn't notice. "I just don't want us to fight anymore. After all, how are you going to publish your surprise without me."  
  
Reggie smiled. "Right. Thanks for coming over. I promise I won't ignore you again. Friends?" Both their hands were going in for a woogie, but instead, they just held hands for a few seconds.  
  
"Friends." Sam agreed, letting go and turning back to his house.  
  
Reggie sat at her desk trying to think of a poem that described how she was feeling. All she could think about was that 3 seconds where she could have told him how she felt. She wrote down on the paper:   
  
I know we are friends,  
  
But I want so much more,  
  
In my soul I love you,  
  
Deep down to the core,  
  
I know there are things,  
  
that shouldn't have happened,  
  
but I feel this way so,  
  
NOTICE ME, DAMMIT!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Read, Review!! More coming soon. :-) :-) :-) 


	3. If You Got it, Flaunt it!

Chapter 3.  
  
Thx for all the reviews.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Neither Sam or Reggie could get to sleep that night. Reggie lay on the couch watching TV, while Sam stared out the window. Both were thinking about the other, wondering how the other was feeling, and what they were going to do.   
  
This was the first time that Sam hadn't done his homework. He couldn't possibly put what he was feeling down into words, let alone poetry. He couldn't wait for the weekend when they were all going to Laser Crates. Sam figured that he could get Reggie alone, and tell her everything before someone else realised how great she was. "I just hope she doesn't say no."  
  
Reggie wasn't in the mood for school the next day. She kept convincing herself it was one more day until the weekend. She kept watching TV, seeing the boy and girl that like each other, ALWAYS end up together.  
  
"Why can't life be that simple?" Reggie said outloud. Looking at the flawless prom queen in front of her, then looking down at her own ensemble. "No wonder! I have it, but I don't flaunt it at all. He probably thinks of me as one of the guys. Why do I have to be such a tomboy?"  
  
"Because you need an excuse to hang out with the best skater in the world." Otto said, making Reggie jump. "Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness. I think I know why you said that, after all, you're watching this. Promise me you won't become one of those anorexic teenage shoobies. You don't want Rocketgirl to stand for something bad, do you? Besides, then we wouldn't have a hockey team."  
  
"For a minute there I thought you actually cared about me, and not just because you need a hockey player." Reggie said sarcastically. She was used to Otto getting back to himself, even when trying to give advice. She went to the kitchen to get herself a drink and came back to see Otto gazing at the TV, like it was a big cheeseburger.  
  
"Otto, do you want a drink?" She asked, seeing him dive at the remote to hide the fact he was watching the soap opera, proving Reggies point.  
  
"No thanks, Im going to bed, goodnight." Otto ran up the stairs.   
  
Reggie went up to her room, rummaging through her closet for something to wear. Finally she pulled out a pair of white hotpants and pink halter top. Trying them on she found they were a perfect fit and looked great. Now the only problem was, getting around Raymundo.  
  
  
  
"Reggie! Come on! We're already late for school, dad's waiting!" Otto screamed out. Twister and Sam were downstairs waiting with him. Reggie came down the stairs in her regular outfit, but Sam noticed that today she was wearing a touch of makeup.  
  
Raymundo gave them all a ride to school, Sam sat next to Reggie in the back, looking at her hand and wanting to take hold of it. When he finally worked up the courage, the car stopped for them to get out. Raymundo waved goodbye and drove down the street. Reggie made sure he was gone before taking off her outfit to reveal the hotpants and halter top.  
  
"Are you insane! You can't go into school like that, you wear more clothes at the beach. Raymundo will kill you when he comes to pick us up." Otto stated.  
  
"He's not going to know. Besides, how I dress is none of your business." Reggie turned around to hear some guys whistle at her.  
  
"Relax, Otto. Reggie looks hot." Twister said, causing Otto to give him a death stare.  
  
"Come on Sammy, back me up on this." Otto turned to Sam, who was also staring at Reggie.   
  
Sam had to admit, Otto had a point, Reggie was practically naked. But who was he to complain, she really did look amazing. "Well, it's her descision, right?"   
  
"In other words, Sammy thinks she's hot too." Twister said.  
  
Lucky the bell rang before Otto could say anything. Sam and Reggie walked off to their classroom. All day, Sam could barely concentrate, he just kept staring at her, though he tried to hide it. Reggie noticed Sam looking at her, happy that her plan was working. She looked up and made eye contact with him. He seemed embarassed, but smiled anyway.  
  
"You still up for Laser Crates tomorrow?" Reggie asked him.  
  
"Try and stop me. So, if you don't mind me asking, why the new image?"  
  
"I just felt like a change and I haven't worn these for awhile."  
  
"Reggie, I have something I need to tell you..."   
  
"ROCKET! DULLARD! Perhaps you might want to tell me what is so important. In detention."   
  
"But, we were discussing the poem." Sam said.  
  
"If you don't wish to recieve another for lying, I suggest you be quiet. Detention, both of you, after school."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
What will happen in detention. Chapter 4 soon. 


	4. Detention

Chapter 4.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"YAY WEEKEND!" Twister exclaimed, running out the door after school. "Where are Reggie and Sammy?"  
  
"They have detention." Otto said it, like it was something he couldn't believe.  
  
"Reg? Squid? Detention? Are you sure?" Twister asked, looking at Otto like he just said the sky was falling.  
  
"Im serious, dude. I went past the class to wait for them and they were just sitting there. Then Reggie pointed at the blackboard where it said DETENTION: Rocket and Dullard." Otto explained.  
  
"Dude, that's like crazy talk. Then again, Reggie probably got one for distracting all the guys."   
  
"Not cool, Twister." Otto said, the last thing he wanted was for his best friend to want to spend more time with Reggie than him.  
  
"Can you blame me for staring at her?! If that was anyone else, you would be too, Otto man, admit it."   
  
"But that's not what bothers me, dude. Reggie's been acting really weird lately. First was her fight with Squid, then her clothes, now a detention. What next, she beats me in skating?" Otto cried out. "You have to think bro, it is pretty weird."   
  
-----  
  
Reggie sat in the detention room, staring out the window. She had never recieved detention in her life, though if there was a first time, she was glad it was with Sam. Both of them were glad when the teacher had to go out momentarily, so they had the the chance to talk.  
  
"Sorry I got you detention." Sam looked at her.  
  
"Sammy, you don't have to keep apologising for everything. Besides, it's not your fault." Reggie smiled at him. "By the way, what did you need to tell me?"  
  
Sam had wanted to tell her that he liked her, but looking at her, he just couldn't bring himself to say it. She looked so beautiful and could have any guy she wanted, why would she have picked him.  
  
"Just that I'm going to cream you tomorrow." Sam said quickly, noticing the piece of paper on her desk. "Is that your poem? Can I read it?"   
  
Before Reggie could answer, he grabbed the paper and started reading. "This is really good. It shows how annoyed you are about liking someone you don't think likes you, while also showing how deep those feelings go." Sam read the poem again. It was like Reggie knew how he felt, like she understood everything. "Is this about anyone in particular?"  
  
"No, of course not, its just a poem." Reggie said. Sam had the feeling she wasn't telling the truth, but didn't question her about it as the teacher came back into the room. Sam put his head down on the desk, groaning of boredom. Reggie looked at him, for months she thought that these feelings she had would go away, but now she knew they wouldn't. She looked at her poem, looking at the line saying she loved him, and realised why.   
  
"Time's up! You may go home now and never talk in my class again."   
  
Finally, they were dismissed. Reggie called Ray to come pick them up. They sat out front waiting for him. Reggie noticed that Sam looked a little bummed. She put her hand on his shoulder and asked if everything was okay.  
  
"Everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?" Sam answered. Reggie could tell he was lying. Though she knew there was no point in forcing it out of him but she wanted to reassure him. Looking down at his hand she went and held it in her own, giving it a compassionate squeeze.  
  
"I know you say everything's okay, but if you need anyone to talk to, you know where to find me."   
  
Sam didn't want to say anything. He felt really happy just sitting there as he and Reggie held hands. The two of them just looked at each other Sam smiled, then Reggie smiled back at him. Then Reggie worked up the courage to say what she had denied for months.  
  
"Sammy, I-"  
  
"Hey, Raymundo's here." Sam said, he let go of her hand and ran towards the car. Reggie stared after him.  
  
"I love you," she whispered. The words sounding so pointless as she stood by herself.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Tell me what you think so far. More coming soon. 


	5. Mayhem in the Maze

Chapter 5.  
  
*Reminder* Disclaimer on first page.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sam picked at his dinner with a fork. He really didn't want to eat much which was really worrying his mother as he usually ate alot. He couldn't stop thinking about Reggie's poem. Did she like someone else? Was she telling the truth when she said it was just a poem? All the questions he had no answers to. Then he thought about holding her hand. She probably didn't mean anything by it, he thought, after all we're friends.  
  
"Sammy, why aren't you eating anything." Mrs Dullard asked.  
  
"I'm not hungry. I had a big afternoon snack. Well, I guess I'll be going to bed now. Goodnight." Sam ran and shut the door of his room behind him. He resumed his spot by the window and looked towards the Rocket house, wondering what Reggie was thinking.  
  
-----  
  
The next day, Ray dropped them outside Laser Crates, telling them he'd pick them up later. Reggie watched him drive away again and once again took off her pants and top to reveal a red strapless top and a denim mini.  
  
"Reg! Not again, man. What's with the new look anyway?" Otto asked her, noticing Twister was in a trance like Otto had been watching the girls on the soap opera.  
  
"Dude! Reggie's hot again!" Twister cried out.  
  
"Can it Rocket boy! Lets just play some laser crates." Reggie said.  
  
"Can I be on your team Reggie? Please." Twister asked.  
  
"Okay okay, lets go." Reggie muttered impatiently.  
  
In the maze, Sam couldn't help but look for Reggie. He snuck around with his laser gun poised when he heard the footsteps behind him. He looked around the corner where he was hiding to see her standing there.  
  
"I see you Sammy. I'm going to cream you."   
  
Sam looked around. He could have run away which was the whole point of the game or tried to shoot her first, but since he had Reggie alone, he came out of his hiding place. "Don't shoot, please. Come over here, I have to talk to you."   
  
Reggie could barely see Sam in the dim light, but she could tell he sounded serious. Together they hid behind a crate and sat down. Reggie could see Sam looked sort of nervous. She thought of grabbing his hand when he started speaking to her.  
  
"There's something I have to tell you and I want to do it now since we're alone. The thing is....I like you. I really like you and I think it's about time I knew how you feel about me." Sam said, looking up at Reggie.  
  
"What?!" Reggie couldn't hide the shock on her face. She couldn't believe that Sam had liked her too, after all that wondering and waiting. She wanted to speak, but no words could express how happy she was that he felt the same way.  
  
Sam didn't like the look on her face, nor her reaction to what he said. The look on her face told him she was going to say no and possibly give some speech about how good of friends they were, he didn't want that. He felt embarassed, then looked down at the laser in his hand and suddenly yelled "Psyche!" before shooting her with the laser and running away.  
  
Reggie stared down where the laser light had just gone out just like the light of hope in her heart. She wanted to cry, but didn't want to show Sam that he had really hurt her. She waited for her laser armour to re-activate before going back into the maze.  
  
Sam eventually ran out of breath and stopped running. He was at his special spot in the maze where no-one ever seemed to find him. He sat down, groaning as he put his head in his hands. "What have I done?" Sam wanted to just leave this whole day behind him. He couldn't handle getting out of the maze, seeing how beautiful Reggie looked and knowing that if he hadn't said anything, she would have rejected him. The buzzer sounded, signalling that their time was up. Sam groaned again, preparing for the worst when he saw Reggie again.  
  
The drive home was very awkward for Sam and Reggie. They were both trying to act as though nothing had happened, like they were hurting inside just looking at the each other. Sam didn't think it would hurt so much. He tried to convince himself they were better off as friends, but the truth was that he loved Reggie, and nothing would ever change that.  
  
-----  
  
Reggie didn't come out of her room for dinner, all she could do was cry. "How could he do that?" she asked herself out loud. "Why did this have to happen to me?"   
  
She didn't want to go to the beach with the guys that Sunday, but she couldn't let Sam know that she was hurting. She wiped her blotchy eyes with a tissue and decided go to sleep and see how she felt in the morning.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 6 will be up whenever I write it. 


	6. Envy

Chapter 6  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reggie told Otto she was too tired to go to the beach. She sat at her window, watching the three guys walk out of sight. She had no idea that they were talking about her recent behavior.  
  
"Last night I heard her crying in her room, something's up." Otto explained.  
  
Sam wondered why Reggie might have been upset. He wanted to run back and see what was wrong, but at the same time didn't want to see the face of the girl who rejected him.  
  
"You're just finding it weird that everyone's checking her out." Twister said.   
  
"I do care when Reggie is upset, you know."   
  
"Whatever dude, lets just surf. I'm sure she'll feel much better tonight. What's your new movie about anyway Twist?" Sam didn't really care too much about Twister's video, he just wanted to get off the subject so he could forget about Reggie.   
  
Sam was glad to get out in the water. It meant he could focus on that instead of what happened. The three of them surfed for hours until they decided to go to the Shack for some food.  
  
"Hey, lil cuzes, where's Reggie today?" Tito asked them as he gave them all fries and shakes.  
  
"She didn't come. She's been acting really weird, especially this week." Otto explained. "Speaking of which, why did you get that detention Squid?"  
  
Sam didn't want to get back on the subject of her. "Can't talk, eating," he said with a mouthful of fries.  
  
"Whatever, dude. Save some room for munchies tonight. Some of my best moves are on this tape."  
  
-----  
  
Reggie sat in front of the TV flipping through the channels. She had become bored with working on her zine and needed something to take her mind off things. She stopped at a channel and put the remote control down sighing with frustration. "Why is nothing on?" She said outloud. Then heard the dialogue from the TV.   
  
"I can't believe he doesn't like me."  
  
"Sure he does, he just doesn't know it yet."  
  
"I've done everything, but he just doesn't seem to notice. Maybe I should just give up."  
  
Reggie suddenly looked at the TV, very interested to see what happened next.  
  
"Look, if you spend Brad's party flirting with other guys it will make him green with envy."  
  
Reggie thought about it and smiled. For once, watching soap operas came through for her.   
  
Reggie ran upstairs and started rummaging through her closet. She pulled out her lime green slipdress and lay it out on her bed. "Perfect. Glad I know one way to get Twister's attention besides talking about videos." She couldn't have been happier that Twister had decided to show his new video that night.   
  
-----  
  
Twisters new film was another masterpiece about skating and surfing. It was various clips of Otto and Reggie at Madtown. Reggie was side glancing at Sam, who seemed to be intently watching the video. The truth was, he was just trying hard not to look in Reggie's direction. If I make Sam jealous he'll see just what he's missing he'll see I'm more than just friend material, Reggie thought. She watched the credits roll and the lights come on, then went up to Twister.   
  
"That was really great. You had some really great shots in this one, way better than last time." Reggie said with a flirty tone in her voice.   
  
"Thanks Reg. I'm really glad you liked it." Twister said, trying hard to keep looking at her face.  
  
She ran her hand down his arm. "Why wouldn't I? You're still coming skating after school tomorrow? Maybe you can get to work on the next one."  
  
"Sure, Reg." He smiled at her, she smiled back at him. "Come outside." Reggie suggested. "I want to talk to you about the next video."  
  
"I didn't realise you were so into this stuff, but okay." Twister said, following her.  
  
Sam could see them clearly, he couldn't understand why Reggie was paying so much attention to Twister. She had never seemed so interested in his movies before. He thought back to Reggies poem and her new image. No way, it just can't happen, he thought then looked back at them so deep in conversation. "Reggie likes Twister I can't believe it, but it sure explains alot." Sam said to himself, glad no-one overheard him. He stood up and walked away from the Shack, hoping no-one noticed he was gone.  
  
-----  
  
Back in his room, Sam was staring out the window, watching as Reggie and Otto said goodbye to Twister. He climbed up to the top bunk of his bed, wanting to hit himself. "If only I told her sooner. If only I wasn't such a...Squid. Then again, she probably never thought of me as anything more than a friend. I have to get over her, if she likes Twister I have to do the friend thing and be supportive. She can't know I was telling the truth yesterday."   
  
Reggie felt sort of guilty about leading Twister on, but convinced herself it was the right thing to do. She looked down at Sam's house, seeing the light was still on. She knew he was making her act crazy, but that was only because she loved him. "I have to make Sam see that he'll miss me if I'm paying attention to someone else." Then she couldn't help but feel anger towards him. "He shouldn't have played with emotions like that, he's meant to be the smart one! So I'll pay attention to Twister and see what he thinks of me then."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
How will Sam react to Reggies plan if it actually works? Chapter 7 will be up when I finish it. This chapter is not the best, but plz review anyway. 


	7. Flirting up a Storm

Chapter 7.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reggie woke up the next day, ready for the world. She slipped on her clothes, brushed her hair and admired herself in the mirror. She smiled at her reflection and gathered her school books together and ran downstairs to answer the door.  
  
"Geez, what's your hurry?" Otto asked, eating his breakfast.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just happy today. Is that so bad?" Reggie asked, opening the door. "Hey Twister. Did you bring your camera for this afternoon?"  
  
Twister nodded in reply, staring Reggie up and down. He would have said something, except that Otto was there. "Do you want to get going to school now. Give us a chance to talk about the movie."   
  
"Sure," Reggie said. "Just let me get my blades on." When she had her blades on, she spotted Sam walking towards the house. She thought fast and pretended to trip, coincidently falling into Twisters arms.   
  
"Hey guys, where's Otto?" Sam asked, trying to act like it didn't bother him at all.  
  
"Twister and I are discussing videos. So we're going on ahead. Otto's inside if you want to talk to him." Reggie said.  
  
"Squid, why did you leave so early last night?" Twister asked but Sam had already gone inside to avoid them. "Oh well, let's go Reggie."   
  
-----  
  
The week didn't get much better for Sam, he felt sick everytime he watched Reggie flirt with Twister. Friday after school Otto, Twister, Reggie and Sam went to Madtown. Twister had his camera and was filming Otto, Reggie stood beside him, looking really fascinated by everything. Sam watched them while randomly skating around.   
  
"Twist, I have to ask you something. You film everyone else a whole heap, but why don't you ever star in any yourself?" Reggie asked. "I mean, your just as talented as Otto. You've even beaten him before, remember."  
  
"If I go up to a window I can see myself. So I can be in it." Twister said turning off the record button.  
  
"Why don't you get some oxygen, and I'll film you," Reggie suggested, putting her hand on his arm. "Trust me, it'll be great."  
  
"Okay, just press record when your ready." Twister gave Reggie the camera, pointing out the record button.  
  
Sam skated over to Reggie. "What's up?" Looking at Reggie with the camera. "Since when did Twister trust anyone with his camera?"  
  
"Since I wanted to use it to film him. Alright, the two best bros on the half pipe!" Reggie looked back at Sam. "You were saying?"  
  
"I just didn't know you were so interested in movies. We're still working on the zine tonight, right?"  
  
Reggie had totally forgotten. She realised it was the perfect oppertunity to make Sam jealous. "Sorry Sammy, I'm going to Twister's to help with this footage I get today. Want to make sure I get his best side, that stuff. Then again, is there a bad side to Twister?"  
  
Sam tried to sound like he was cool with it. "Okay, I'll be in the skating bowl."   
  
Reggie watched Sam skate away, but then turned back to Twister, giving him back the camera and discussing the footage, laughing together. Sam had tried to be supportive, after all, he knew Reggie was his friend and she wasn't hurting his feelings intentionally, but he couldn't help wishing that it was him in Twister's place.   
  
-----  
  
Reggie was walking back home from Twisters that night, it was the weekend and she promised that she would work on the zine with Sam the next day. She saw that his light was on, wanting to just head for it, climb in his window and kiss him. But she turned away and walked in the door to her own house.   
  
"Reggie what do you think your doing?" Ray asked.  
  
"I told Otto to tell you I was going to Twisters."   
  
"I don't mean that, I mean what your wearing!" Ray pointed at her denim mini.   
  
Reggie looked down and gasped. She had on her regular T-shirt but had forgot to put her pants back on. "Dad, I just want a change, is that so wrong?"  
  
"No, but Reg, that skirt is so short and you've been changing your clothes at school behind my back. Why? To impress boys?"  
  
"I can wear what I want, Dad and it's not like I'm going outside naked. I want to wear these and you can't stop me." Reggie retorted, standing to the full extent of her height.  
  
"I'm just wondering why. I don't want you to change because of some boy, this wouldn't have anything to do with Twister would it?" Ray asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Why would it have anything to do with him?" Reggie asked. "It doesn't."   
  
"Whatever you say, but I don't want you to freeze. Now come and have some dinner."  
  
-----  
  
The next day was more cloudier than the last. Forcast said that rain was to hit Ocean Shores. Reggie was at Sam's house, working on her zine.   
  
"It's sort of cold in here, can we shut the window?" Reggie asked. Sam went over and shut it, watching the beggining of the rain.  
  
"Looks like a storm. There goes the weekend." Sam went back to his computer and his attempts at making conversation.  
  
Thunder started to sound. Reggie peaked out the window to see the huge amounts of rain. Sam put the printed zine on his desk and walked over beside her. He noticed that she seemed to be looking at Twister's house, which made his smile fade. There was another clap of thunder which made him jump. Reggie laughed at him.  
  
"Hey, it startled me. What are you laughing at anyway, I bet there's something you're scared of."  
  
"Well, if I get scared of anything, you're here with me." Reggie whispered, wishing she hadn't. Sam looked up at her, about to ask what she meant by that comment, then the power went out.  
  
Reggie and Sam both jumped at the sudden darkness that filled the room. Sam walked straight ahead and bumped into Reggie. He grabbed her arm and both of them made there way to the door and out into the hallway, where Mrs Dullard had lit some candles in order to see.  
  
"Look Sammy, now that we've finished and there's a power outage I think I should go home and finish my homework. We can't do much else can we?" Reggie said.  
  
"But Reggie, you'll get soaked and freeze. Your clothes aren't exactely storm material." Sam couldn't admit to her, but he really wanted her to stay.  
  
"It's just across the street, I'll be fine. Has anyone ever told you that you worry too much." Reggie felt flattered that he was worried about her, but at that moment she just wanted to kiss his worries away.  
  
"I'm just over cautious. Here, take my jumper, it'll keep you warm. Better than getting a cold." Sam took off his jumper and handed it to her. Reggie was touched by the offer and put the jumper on, suddenly feeling ten times warmer, possibly because she knew Sam had just been wearing it.   
  
"Thanks, I'll hand it back to you at school. Since it doesn't look like it will be a much better day tomorrow." Reggie opened the door and was about to leave when she turned back to Sam. She impulsively stepped towards him and quickly kissed him on the cheek. Before Sam even had a chance to start blushing, Reggie had gone.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Thx for all the great reviews! 


	8. Tell Me how you Feel

Chapter 8  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The weather had cleared up by Tuesday. The four friends were at Madtown, to make up for the skating they missed on the weekend. Reggie wasn't in the mood for skating. Twister kept asking her about the shots for the film, Sam was still acting like the supportive friend, which meant that Reggie felt her plan failed. She looked down at her the hotpants and halter neck which had become her regular outfit and decided just to give up. She skated over to the Shack, ordering a shake at the counter.  
  
"Woah, Reggie. I haven't seen you dress like that before. Special occasion lil cuz?" Tito asked.  
  
"No, I just felt like a change." Reggie muttered.  
  
"Oh I see, but Reggie, the ancient Hawaiians have a saying: Though the pineapple on the outside looks rough and harsh, its whats inside thats sweet." He gave her the shake and raised his eyebrows at the three boys coming up to the counter.  
  
"Hey Reg! Why aren't you skating?" Twister asked.   
  
"I'm just not in the mood. Hard day at school. Speaking of which, I have to go now. Thanks for the advice, Tito." Reggie walked off. Sam wanting to follow her and figure out why she left in such a hurry.  
  
"Twister, stop checking her out!" Otto cried as she was out of earshot.  
  
"Dude, either some alien replaced Reggie, or girls are just too hard to understand." Twister said. "One minute she's all into me then the next she's not."  
  
"She wasn't into you, she was just interested in your films! She got some footage after all."   
  
"Twister has a point. If girls were a subject in school, I'd be failing. Big time!" Sam said.  
  
"You? Fail something? This is an alternate universe!" Twister exclaimed.  
  
"Dude, girls are not that complicated. Take it from the master." Otto said, smiling at the other two.  
  
"Then why are you so confused about Reggie's behaviour, Mr expert?" Twister asked him.  
  
"He's got you there, dude." Sam stated.  
  
In unison, the three of them sighed and looked at each other shaking their heads, "Girls."  
  
-----  
  
Reggie tapped her pencil on the page of her homework, she sighed in frustration and boredom and looked at herself in the mirror. She stripped and threw her hotpants and halter neck back into her closet. She slammed the door, putting on her old ensemble and looking in the mirror. "If he likes me, he should accept me for who I am and not what I wear." She looked over to her bed, where Sam's jumper sat, and decided it was about time to return it.  
  
She walked over to the Dullards. Sam was out on his front steps and seeing him turned Reggie into a nervous wreck. The promise she made herself to forget about him had been broken in that moment of eye contact.  
  
I can't fool myself, Reggie thought, I love him too much to just forget. She sighed and walked up to him.  
  
"Here, sorry I forgot to give it back earlier." Reggie handed it to him.  
  
"Why did you get changed?" Sam asked, wishing that he hadn't brought it up. Idiot idiot idiot, he thought.  
  
"Well, it's not me. Plus, this feels so much more comfortable." Reggie explained.   
  
"Fine by me." Sam said. "Ummm...Do you want to stay for dinner?" Sam was surprised by what he said, but still meant it. He wanted to show Reggie his appreciation, even if she did like Twister.  
  
Reggie felt happy inside. Things were already starting to look up. Maybe all this stuff was pointless after all. Reggie accepted his offer and walked inside full of hope.  
  
-----  
  
After dinner, Sam walked Reggie to the door. She was about to say goodbye when he asked her to sit on the steps with him. He decided to ask Reggie about what was on his mind. He felt nervous and wasn't sure he was ready for the answer, but when she kissed his cheek it had confused him and he had to know. "Do you like Twister?"   
  
Reggie looked at him, stunned. "Where did you get that idea?" Then remembered what she had been doing. She put her hand gently on his. "Don't answer that. I understand. I don't like him though..... Wait a minute, were you jealous?"  
  
Sam's nervousness doubled when she asked him that. He didn't want to tell her how it made him cringe to see her with another guy, especially one of his best friends. Sam realised that he hadn't said anything, or even looked at Reggie. He felt her squeeze his hand.  
  
"Sam, it's okay if you were. I have to tell you, that was the whole point." Reggie said quietly, before looking at the ground. "The thing is, I like you Sammy. I really do and I wasn't sure if you liked me or not, so I acted really stupid."  
  
Sam hesitated before pulling his hand away. Finally he sighed and told her everything. "I liked you Reggie, I really liked you I even told you that, but you just brushed me off like I didn't matter and purposely tried to make me jealous. You obviously felt like you couldn't tell me." Sam paused, wondering if he was throwing away his chance. He loved Reggie, he knew that, but he was just too confused about everything.  
  
"Why are you saying like in past tense, Sam?" Reggie asked with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Im confused. One minute you ignore me, the next you tell me that you like me. I don't know Reg, I don't want to be with you to have you change your mind." Sam turned his back to her. "I think you better go." He pretended not to hear her crying as she walked away. Sam didn't want to be responsible for that, but he didn't know what to think.   
  
-----  
  
Reggie lay face down on her bed and cried, screaming into her pillow. Unfortunetly for her Otto overheard and opened her bedroom door. He walked over to his sister, patting her on the back.  
  
"Reggie, what's wrong? Did something happen at Sam's house?" Otto asked.  
  
"Why do you care, you never care about anyone but yourself. Nothing happened at Sammy's, I've just had a bad day! Now leave me alone."   
  
"Obviosuly something did, since you were over there for dinner. If he did something to you, I'll whomp him."  
  
"No, don't. He didn't do anything. It was my fault. All my fault." Reggie sat up and looked at her brother. "I really love him, Otto. He used to like me too, he said, but I was acting weird and he doesn't know anymore."   
  
"You like Squid? Oh man!" Otto said. Reggie glared at him. "So all this weird stuff is because you like Squid? That explains a lot." Otto said.   
  
"Please don't hurt Sammy. Otto, please. He can't help how he feels." Reggie begged. "It's my problem, not yours."  
  
"You're just saying that because you love him. He shouldn't make you feel that it's your fault, Reg." Otto put a hand on her shoulder. "He made you cry."  
  
"It's nice that you care, but we have to deal with it ourselves. I guess I have to accept the fact he doesn't love me." Reggie said, laying down and turning her back to him. Otto saw her open notebook. Lots of little love heart doodles with her and Sam's initials. He carefully ripped out the page so Reggie wouldn't know and left the room.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Trouble in Paradise, how will this turn out? Chapter 9 soon. 


	9. Bad Reactions

Chapter 9  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next day, Sam walked to school by himself. He had another restless night and didn't know what lay ahead. He figured he would walk to school by himself to avoid Reggie, atleast until the bell rang for class. He reached the school and Otto grabbed him, pulling him behind a wall.  
  
"What's the big idea, Squid, making Reggie cry. She's at home crying right now, because of you." Otto said, holding up the piece of paper. "She really loves you, dude."   
  
"She has a funny way of showing it." Sam yelled at him. "Even you said she was acting weird!"  
  
"You know the only reason she did those things was because she loves you and you're too stupid to notice what a great person she is. You remember what happened with Trent?"   
  
"I've always noticed what a great person Reggie is. I....I love her. I just don't know what to do." Sam explained.  
  
"You have to quit being a Squid, go to my house and tell Reggie how you feel. If you love her so much, you wouldn't be standing here. You hated it the first time she ignored you, well do you really want that again?" Otto walked towards the school. Throwing the paper behind him. "Think about it."   
  
Sam picked up the paper, seeing Reggies scribble all over the page. He looked up at the school, and against his better judgement walked away.  
  
-----  
  
Sam stood outside the Rocket house, he stared at the door, wondering what he would say to Reggie when he saw her. After what seemed like hours, he rang the doorbell and hoped that he could say what he had to.  
  
Reggie heard the doorbell ring. She didn't want to get out of bed, but knew she had to answer it. With blotchy eyes and tear soaked pyjamas, she went downstairs and opened the door. Sam stood there, looking down at his feet. Reggie left the door open and sat down on the couch. Delibratly avoiding eye contact by staring hard at the wall.  
  
"Can I come in?" Sam asked from the doorway.  
  
"Like I care." Reggie replied bluntly.  
  
"You told me that you liked me, I think you do." When Reggie didn't reply, Sam walked over and sat beside her. "Please look at me, Reggie. I don't want us to fight again." Sam grabbed her hand, Reggie jerked it away  
  
"If you hurt someone, I think you're asking for it." Reggie said.  
  
Sam sighed and told her everything. "I'm sorry Reggie. I'm not very good at this stuff, because I've never liked someone this much before. At Laser Crates I pretended I was joking because I was scared. The thing is when you avoided me and when I thought you liked Twister, I was really bummed. I didn't want to go through that again. But Reggie, I love you and I'm sorry....I guess that's all I have to say." Sam looked towards her for a few seconds, waiting for a response. After he knew she wasn't going to get one he walked out the door and snuck into his house through his window. He didn't know if Reggie was going to do anything about what he said or how his words affected her, but he hoped that she could forgive him.  
  
Reggie didn't know how long she kept looking towards the open door, hoping that Sam would come back and wondering if she should go after him. Eventually she turned her blurry eyes to the TV.  
  
-----  
  
Otto burst into Reggie's room after school. "So, did Sam come over and see you?" Otto asked her. "What did he say?"  
  
"He told me he loved me." Reggie replied. "But I don't know what to think."  
  
"Geez, you two are just lame. You love each other, so why don't you go kiss and make up." Otto exclaimed.   
  
"He hurt me Otto. You can't just forgive someone who hurts you." Reggie told him.   
  
"What about someone who loves you? I mean, its going to be a drag having you guys fight all the time. Especially when you know that you could change it if you just went over to his house right now." Otto said, attempting to pull her out of bed.  
  
"I can't Otto, I just can't." Reggie said, pulling away.  
  
"Well if you want more sleepless nights then be my guest." Otto said, walking out of the room.  
  
"Wait, you're not going to his house are you?" Reggie jumped off the bed and out the door after him.  
  
"Why should it concern you? After all- you just can't." Otto said mocking her. "Lame Reg. Really bogus."   
  
Otto open the front door to find Twister. "Hey Twist. Stay here with Reggie, I have to go visit the Squid for a minute." Without any hesitation, Twister agreed.  
  
Reggie sat down on the couch. "So, I suppose you're going to give me lectures too," she commented as Twister sat beside her.  
  
"Why should I? How am I meant to know what's wrong?" Twister grinned. "Unless you wanna tell me."  
  
"I doubt that. Anyway, I'm glad you're here. Rather you than Otto or Sammy."  
  
Twister took this opportunity to put an arm around her. "Well I'm glad to be here Reggie. It's been cool working on footage with you. I've never felt this close to you before."   
  
Reggie was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. I can't believe it, she thought to herself. "Do you want something to drink?" She hopped up off the couch and prepared to walk away, but Twister grabbed her hand.  
  
"First I want to find out what's upsetting you." Twister stood up beside her. "I want to know if I can make it better somehow." Slowly he moved his face closer to hers.  
  
Oh no, Reggie thought. She could feel his arms begin to slide around her waist. She pulled away. "I can't do this!"   
  
"Why not?" Twister asked, swearing in his head.  
  
"I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but I don't like you that way. Sure it was fun working on movies with you and stuff, but..." Reggie couldn't continue, she felt sick at having to tell Twister how she felt.  
  
"I don't get you Reg, I really don't!" Twister turned his back to her.  
  
"It wouldn't have worked anyway. You only like me because you thought I looked great in a few outfits. It's not me Twister! We're friends." Reggie knew that as soon as Twister left she would probably throw up.  
  
"Maybe that was the reason I noticed you, but you haven't acted this weird since you liked Trent. Who do you like this time? Squid!?" Twister meant the last bit as an angry remark, but the look on Reggie's face told him he was right.   
  
"Yes! I like Sammy! Infact, I love him! I just wish everybody would get off my case about it." Reggie ran into the bathroom. Twister walked out the door and over to Sam's place.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
More soon in Chapter 10 


	10. No more Sleepless nights

Chapter 10  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I don't know what's up with her bro. She clearly loves you back, but she won't do anything about it." Otto was telling Sam about what Reggie had said.  
  
"She won't listen to me, it's pretty pointless. Maybe she should just go out with Twister and be done with it." As a result of that remark, Otto grabbed him by the shoulders.  
  
"Don't think like that. I'm not having her go out with Twist when she wants you. You've never given up before, why is this time so different?"   
  
Sam knew that Otto didn't know what it was like for him, so he decided to explain his side of the situation in a way Otto would understand. "Because it's love. My advice is, never get involved. Take skating for example, at first it was complicated and it ended up hurting really bad, but after a while it's fine. Love is like that except it doesn't get better. It's like beefing it big time, over and over."   
  
"Dude, that sucks. I'm sure it's not that bad though."  
  
"Actually, it's even worse. She loves me back, but she can't let go of what I did." Sam sat on his bed and put his head in his hands. "Hopeless."  
  
Twister burst in the room, the look on his face warned the other two he was about to blast. "Okay Squid! Get your butt over to Reggie now! She loves you, okay. You're the reason she's upset, because she's in love with you! Now why aren't you going over there and doing something about it?"   
  
Otto looked at his best friend, wide eyed. "Dude, what brought this on?"   
  
"Reggie doesn't like me, and the person she does like is sitting here complaining. Do I have to make you go over there or what?"  
  
"Okay, I'll go over there. I don't think it will make much difference." Sam allowed Twister to walk him over to the Rocket house.  
  
-----  
  
"Reggie...open up." Otto pounded on the door hard. "We have someone who wants to see you."   
  
Reggie heard the door open when she didn't reply. She knew straight away that they had convinced Sam to come and talk to her. She wasn't in the mood, though.  
  
"Reggie, please look at me." Sam walked over to the bed, sat on it and faced the back of Reggie's head.   
  
"Leave me alone." Reggie replied icily. "You're only here because they guys told you I was upset."  
  
"Not true, I'm here because I want to be. Why should I leave? Because we're letting some stupid fight stop us from being together. It's stupid Reg because we love each other. I know you didn't go through all that torture just to be sitting here alone." Sam put a compassionate hand on her arm. Reggie stood up and turned around to face him her angry face being inches from his.  
  
"You made it this way! You said that you didn't know your feelings and now you just expect me to jump into your arms like-" Sam didn't know what came over him, but he put his lips to hers. He felt her give in to the kiss for a second before pushing him back. "I guess that proves my point! Just leave Sammy, I can't talk to you now."   
  
"Okay, but I just want you to know one thing. I know you're scared. Believe me if there's one thing I know its fear. Don't be, because I love you." Sam walked out of her room. Reggie didn't want him to leave. She didn't want to admit how much that kiss meant to her, how powerful it was.  
  
"I love you, too." Reggie whispered after him.  
  
-----  
  
Sam couldn't get to sleep that night. He kept thinking about kissing Reggie, realising just how much he wanted to do it again. He went and sat by the window and looked up at the sky.   
  
Reggie wasn't having any luck getting to sleep either. Sam's words had really affected her. She had gone through the torture of not knowing and it seemed stupid that now she knew, she was throwing it away. Reggie sat by her window, looking down at his house.  
  
If you want more sleepless nights then be my guest, Reggie kept repeating Otto's words in her mind. She was awake once again, thinking about Sam.   
  
Both of them had fallen asleep by their windows. The sun was shining, indicating that they both had to go to school and face each other. Both Sam and Reggie were getting ready quickly, in attempts to avoid each other, though when they came out of their houses, they both met in the street.  
  
Sam stared at Reggie, she was looking back at him. He knew that only a few seconds had gone by, but it felt like an eternity. He could see Reggie was sad, like she wanted to talk to him but had no idea what to say. Otto and Twister both came outside and saw it. In unison they both cried out "Oh man!" Finally Reggie walked over to Sam, and just stood in front of him.  
  
"I'm sorry Sam. I don't want us to fight. Can we just agree that last night never happened?" Reggie asked.  
  
Sam knew that by agreeing, he would be pretending that he never kissed her, but he didn't want to fight with her either. "Okay," replied Sam awkwardly.  
  
The rest of the day, Reggie and Sam were making attempts at conversation, trying to bring up what was on their minds, but hide it from each other at the same time. After school, they were all walking home. Twister and Otto gradually slowed down to leave Sam and Reggie walking in front, alone. Though niether one of them seemed to want to do anything.  
  
"This is really awkward," said Sam. "I know I said I would forget last night, but I can't forget kissing you."  
  
"I know how you feel. I hate us fighting, especially when...." Reggie stopped, she felt nervous at telling Sa, she loved him. They just stood out front of the Rocket's house trying to handle the awkward silence. "Well I'll see you later then."  
  
"Reggie wait." He held out his hand. "Can we stop fighting." Reggie shook his hand in agreement, but didn't let go afterwards. They were both smiling at each other. Reggie could feel her heart beating fast and loud, she was sure Sam heard it.   
  
Sam eventually let go, and walked towards his house. He knew that it was probably the perfect opportunity for him to say something, but he wanted to know when Reggie was ready and didn't want to set her off again.  
  
-----  
  
That night, Sam couldn't get to sleep. Eventually he gave up trying and sat by his window, looking up at the sky. Even that reminded him of Reggie because of the pattern on her pyjamas. He couldn't wait to see her, she had to know what he was feeling. Sam didn't know what he would do when he reached her house but he opened his window and climbed out, he would see Reggie no matter what.  
  
Reggie had the same idea. She had nearly ripped her sheets to shreads from tossing and turning. Like Sam, had been looking at the sky and she knew she had to see him, no matter how inappropriate the time. She snuck out of her house into feeling the cool night air. She walked out into the street and spotted Sam walking in her direction.  
  
They both stopped, finally knowing what the other was thinking. Reggie ran over to Sam and hugged him. She looked over at his house. "Can we talk in your room, I don't think we want the whole street to see this." She ran and climbed through his window before he could reply.  
  
Sam climbed in after her, seeing her sitting on the floor with her head rested against his bed. He went over and sat beside her. "So, I guess we both had the same idea."  
  
Reggie embraced Sam, resting her head on his chest. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, sobbing. "I was scared. You were right."  
  
"Aren't I always?" Sam was trying to lighten up the sitation a little, but his smiled faded when he saw Reggie crying. He started stroking her hair, trying to soothe her. "Reggie, please don't cry. I'm sorry-"   
  
Reggie put a finger to his lips to silence him. "Please don't apologise," she whispered. Reggie put her hand to his cheek. "I love you, I always have." Then she kissed him, expressing all the feelings she kept bottled up inside for months. She couldn't believe how powerful it was she thought her heart would explode. Whatever feelings she had, they had grown from that kiss.  
  
"I love you too, Reggie. Please, don't cry." He tilted up her chin, looked her in the eyes and wiped her tears.   
  
Reggie smiled, glad that Sam and her had finally worked things out. She slipped her hand into his, so their fingers intertwined. Reggie couldn't help noticing how perfect they seemed to fit together. Sam kissed her again. He liked kissing her, it was so gentle yet so passionate and most of all, it proved that she loved him back.  
  
"Reggie, when I moved here, I didn't think I'd meet someone like you and even if I did, I would never have expected anything." Sam felt Reggie give his hand a squeeze and then sandwich it between both of hers.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere." Reggie rested her head on his shoulder. "Promise me you won't either."   
  
Sam pulled her onto his lap, promising her that he wasn't going anywhere and watching as she fell asleep in his arms. "I know how you feel, because I feel the same way. I'll always be here for you." Sam kissed her forehead. Then, because he had no more worries, he closed his eyes and slept.  
  
-----  
  
Sam woke up to find that he hadn't been dreaming. He smiled at Reggie, thinking about how pretty she looked when she slept. Looking at his clock, seeing that they had to get ready for school. Reggie woke up, smiling.  
  
"Good morning Sammy." Reggie greeted him with a kiss. "Good to know I wasn't dreaming. Though I guess I have to get ready for school now."   
  
"Guess so." Sam answered, though niether of them made any attempt at moving. "Lets skip the school part and just stay like this." Sam pulled her into a tight hug.  
  
Reggie squirmed free. "I think I'd rather show everyone that I love you. I'll be back soon." She planted a few kisses on his cheek before leaving to get ready.  
  
A few minutes later, the four friends met on the street. Sam smiled at Reggie and grabbed her hand, showing the other two they worked things out. Reggie couldn't control her happiness and broke out in a huge smile.  
  
"About time!" Otto exclaimed. "Explains where you were this morning." Sam and Reggie were only concentrating on each other, so they didn't hear him. "Well, better go before we're late to school." Otto and Twister started walking off, Reggie and Sam decided to walk behind them.  
  
"I think he's happier than we are." Reggie commented, rolling her eyes.   
  
"Not likely." Sam kissed her. "Nobody could be happier than us right now."  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
THE END 


End file.
